


Never Returning

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Ianto thinks that he has lost Jack forever because Into will never be enough for Jack.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 22





	Never Returning

Ianto POV

I really thought that Jack had gone for good this time and that he was never returning again. That he had finally found somebody better or that his doctor had been able to finally fix him and then he went away to find somebody better. I was sitting at my desk feeling sorry for myself thinking about Jack and flicking through photos I have of us. I hate the fact that I don’t have a photo of everything that we do together. I had told Gwen to go home and be with Rhys as I didn't think the rift would be active today and she deserved to be happy even if I could never be happy again. The only way I was going to be happy was with Jack. I watched her leave begin thinking about all of the fun memories I have of Jack and all the memories I would treasure for life. I think about our first kiss and about how we caught Myfanwy.

Gwen POV

I didn’t want to leave Ianto. I knew he thought that Jack was gone for good this time. But I just know he hasn’t left. He loves Ianto and he wouldn’t do that to him. Yes, maybe we don’t all know as much as we would like about Jack but one thing the whole universe knows is that he loves Ianto and nothing and no one will ever make him leave. He could one day leave this world, but it would be with Ianto. It would be both of them making this universe a safer place. As I walk through the cog door my train of thought is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I instantly know they are Jack's without even seeing him. Who else could it be? As he rounds the corner, I see him in his signature grey coat and suspenders. He hugs me like he never wants to let go. I break the hug knowing that Ianto needs a hug off of Jack significantly more than I do. ‘Go and see Ianto. Like now. He thinks you have left forever to be with your doctor.’ I say trying not to sound too harsh but also trying to get my point across.  
‘Does he really think I would leave him?’ Jack says making his way towards the door.  
‘Yes. He thinks you don’t really love him, that he is just a blip in time for you and that you don't love him or remember him in 50 years. He is sitting in the archives now flicking through photos of the two of you. He really has convinced himself that you are gone. For good.’ I say running up the steps.  
‘You go home and see Rhys. I won’t call you unless it’s serious.’ Jack says whilst dashes through the door toward the archives, towards Ianto, towards the love of his life.

Ianto POV

I hear footsteps through the Hub and assume it’s just Gwen forgetting her coat or something again. ‘Gwen is that you?’ I say wiping the tears from my face. I don’t want her to see me cry. The only person that can see me cry is Jack and then I start crying thinking about how he is not coming back to me ever.  
‘It’s not Gwen but I think you will still want to see me.’ A smooth American voice says. I instantly jump up from my chair not caring that it falls to the floor. He stood there in the doorway like a knight in shining armour. No not any knight like my Knight. He hugged me like he had never hugged me before. I thought he might kill me. He was squeezing me so hard but then again, we had both just managed to save the world. I know my part to play was small, but I wanted to feel like we could do this one thing together. There is so much of me saving him or him saving me but there wasn’t a lot of saving things together. I pull away and kiss him with every might of my being. All I wanted was to be in his arms forever. All I wanted was to be with him forever.  
I wanted nothing in my life to change except one thing. A solitary tear begins to run down my face as I think about it. Jack wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.  
‘What’s wrong Yan?’  
‘I was just thinking about what Tosh and Owen would have said if they would have been here. And how we could have saved the earth together as our big Torchwood family.’  
‘They would have been proud that we saved the world. They would also have been proud of the fact that yes, we remember them every day, but we also moved on with our lives enough to be able to save the world again. And then Owen would ruin the moment by saying something stupid either about how he wants to go home, can he have coffee or-’ I cut Jack off knowing how Owen would have wanted that sentence to end.  
‘Could we all have sex.’ I say as Jack looks at me with a mixture of horror and seduction on his face.  
‘Wait what?’ He says. With one of the most shocking expressions I have ever seen on anybody's face including Jack’s.  
‘When you were saving us from the sleeper agents and we thought the world was ending, Owen said let’s all have sex. And I decided that the end of the world couldn’t get any worse.’  
‘So, if the world was ending you wouldn’t want to have sex?’  
‘Not with Owen.’  
‘Well the world isn’t ending but we could...’  
‘Jack the world is always ending, and it always will be. If we put off everything in life because of Torchwood or the world ending, then we will never get anywhere or do anything.’  
‘Before we go any further, I do want this to go further, I have something to give you. It’s a present from the doctor for you.’  
‘Why would he want to give me a gift? He doesn’t even know me.’  
‘He does know you; he has been watching you. He told me myself.’ Jack paused realising how strange that sounded and then continued. ‘Not in a strange way. I talked to him about us the last time I went away with him. He was the one who convinced me that maybe we could make a go of it and that I could have a life outside of Torchwood. When he dropped me off? He went looking back through your timeline to see what sort of person you were. He sees it as his way of checking up on me without checking up on me.’  
‘And what did he conclude?’  
‘Open the present and you will find out.’ Jack says as he pulls a little box wrapped in blue paper out of his pocket. The blue paper perfectly matches my eye.  
I open the present and can’t actually believe it. It was a little black box. ‘What does it do? I’m not trying to be mean, but it does just look like a little black box.’  
‘Watch.’ He says and then directs the next statement towards the box. ‘20th January 2008.’  
I stare at the box and all of a sudden picture appears from the night we had in the Little Italian restaurant. Our first actual date. Like when we actually became a thing. When we became us.  
‘How does it do that?’  
‘I don’t know but you say a date and it shows you pictures of us together on that date so we can remember every moment.’  
‘It’s perfect Jack. How would he know I would love it? Because he has a very good guess. Trust me.’  
‘So now no matter how far away we are from each other you can see us and remember all of the good times that we had together.’  
‘I want you to be able to remember everything about us. I want us to remember everything we do together. Forever.’


End file.
